


游乐场

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 来自谢霆锋的歌曲《游乐场》这张专辑可以排得他他的top 2，另外一张就是《玉蝴蝶》，但我个人是从《游乐场》这首歌了解到他的相当迷人的嗓音和声线，当之无愧的音乐才子也是非常早期的作品了，早到我无法追溯最开始是什么时候写的了，见谅
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, cu chulainn/fujimaru ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	游乐场

立香受伤了。

Emiya皱着眉开始说教她，她坐在一旁，一字不吐，安静得不像话，瞄到他来了，眼神起起落落。库丘林把刚采摘回来应急用的草药碾碎，再一一敷到她淌着血的伤口上，顺便画了一道卢恩魔术，她倒吸一口凉气，他抬眼望着她惨白的脸，皱着眉，摁住伤口，“忍忍。”

她强装无事地咧了个难看的微笑，Emiya拿起干净的布条包扎住伤口，开始念叨伤口的处理如何如何。她尝试着动了动受伤的大腿，又温和地朝他们笑，“没事，感觉好多了，你们别总担心我，我好着呢。”

灵子转移回到迦勒底后罗曼尼迅速把她带到医疗室，所幸从者们擅长解决麻烦，一切干脆利落的结束了，时间还算赶得及，只是大腿外侧的伤口还得上缝针。她在库丘林怀里，呼吸有些急促，库丘林把她放下，她拉着他袍子的一角不让他走。他抽开自己的衣角，转而握住那只落空的手，又用另一只手覆上她的眼。罗曼尼在准备麻药，透明的针管，白光照耀下明晃晃的针头，“害怕就别看了。”

她回握他的手，不言。

注射器的活塞把液体一点一点推进她的血管内，她的手心开始出汗，药效似乎起了，罗曼尼专注地缝合着伤口，时间被无限拉长，空气安静得只有她厚重的呼吸。库丘林没挪开手，由着她拇指不安地在自己手背打转。也不知道过了多久，伤口总算是缝合好了，罗曼尼做着最后的上药和消毒，给她打了一针破伤风，“辛苦你了，立香。”

她摇摇头，吁了口气：“是我麻烦医生你了，让你担心了，抱歉，我没事。”

算不算得上是合格的御主的表现呢？库丘林还想说些什么，看着她现在温吞的模样，那些话又收回肚子，一口气落下。

——只求她万事安全。

库丘林上次见到立香受伤，已经是很久以前的事了。

初遇在燃烧的冬木，她还一脸稚气，爬不上岩块，还要自己伸手去拉她一把。玛修不能展开宝具，也不知从何下手。当时怎么脑门一热，说要当她的从者的原因也无从得知了。只是这一当，寒来暑往，时间蹉跎，她好像变了，又好像还是初见时的样子。

磕磕碰碰总是难免的，在他眼里，立香还是个小孩子，有着活泼劲和初生牛犊不怕虎的勇气，仿佛不知道累一样，管不住，也喊不住。一开始还想给点建议，后来也罢，听着她指令也不错。还好只是些细小的伤口，放着不管也很快痊愈，碰到别人埋怨她不小心，便笑嘻嘻地说绕到别的话题上。

她是自由的，如林间的山风，没有拘束。

睡觉时总算是安分下来，一呼一吸，也不闹腾，没了平日的机灵，也没了那股子疯劲。戳戳她脸，只会换来她不满地闷哼和翻身。

都是他爱看的模样。

哪怕自己是早期的从者主力，一路看着她从不明事理的小孩子到现在可以独当一面的御主，能跑能跳，惹了事发现不妥一溜烟就逃走了，徒步走上一天也不再是问题。他欣慰，但也怕，她累。身为从者能做的不多，说到底不过是一个工具。拯救世界这么虚无的东西直接压在那么年轻的她身上，一言难尽。

平时来来回回的奔波，从者也认识了不少，却还是意外的粘着自己，像只念家的鸟，抖抖翅膀飞走又飞回来，最后停在你肩头，你笑笑，一边抽烟一边看书。

时不时的，她会偷偷带点啤酒过来找自己，她一边看着自己喝酒一边聊天。他好奇她平日不喝酒，到底是怎么拿到酒的，但也不问，她拿来了他便喝下，你来我往。

一次喝酒他喝了一半就停下来了，立香不解，问他怎么不喝下去。

“酒还是有人陪着边聊边喝比较有意思，现在就我一个闷着喝，也太无趣了。”

她迟疑了一下，还是拿起酒杯，尝了一口。库丘林笑起来，“会喝酒虽然是件好事，但可不要逞强啊。”

她吐吐舌头：“啤酒没想象中难喝，味道挺淡的。”

“可别跟别人说是我教唆你喝酒的，不然老子我可就遭殃了。”

爱护她的人太多，被发现了自己绝对会被念叨。

似乎也不缺自己这一个。

“怎么会？”她惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“是我想尝尝而已，而且你也无聊。”

库丘林揉了揉立香枕在自己腿上的脑袋，没再说话。

“库丘林。”她眨巴着眼睛盯着自己。

“嗯？”

“……不，没什么。”

她觉得累，想说很多很多话，可是字句在胃里翻涌，不成片段，还是作罢。

“要是累的话，那就稍微休息一下吧。”

她愣了愣，爬起来望他怀里钻，闷声不吭，把头埋在他颈窝里。库丘林抱着她，像哄孩子一样安抚她，她有些难过，想哭，于是抱得更紧些。

一抱就是一宿，她胡思乱想着睡了过去，库丘林却似乎看透了这一切，却没说破，陪了她一夜。

她也不懂，为什么面对别人一长一短的关心她可以笑着说没事，自己好得很，却怎么也敌不过这个人的陪伴。平日里吊儿郎当还沾花惹草的人，这时竟露出几不可见的温柔神色，用一双红眸看着她，那些紊乱的情绪和那颗举棋不定的心就沉进了底。

四平八稳。

麻药药效快结束了，伤口开始隐隐作痛，库丘林抱着她回房间，她看着库丘林蹙着眉的模样，神色难得的阴霾严肃。

然后被很凶地拍了脸，“叫你小心点，你也不听，跑到那么显眼的地方，后悔不？”

“是不是没命了才开心？”

她有些委屈，自己也不想受伤。她已经后怕极了，又不想被库丘林这么凶，于是拉高被子只露出一双可怜巴巴的眼看着他，库丘林便敛了声。

还是不够心狠。

他服软了，沉默地把被子拉下，重新看了看那道伤口，黑色的线密密麻麻一排，看着心疼，便叫她早点休息。立香不敢再看，嗯了一声，库丘林关了灯，她在黑暗中闭上眼，听到房间的自动门打开又关上的声音。不知过了多久，伤口猛地作痛，她迷迷糊糊地喊了声库丘林，睡了过去。

只是她不知道，下一秒库丘林就在黑暗里现了形，那可怜巴巴的一声让他又心软了，那一副需要安抚的脆弱模样，要他怎么不挂念。他没走，佯装走了，其实只是灵体化了呆在房间里。他凑上去看她，是比往日还要平稳的一呼一吸——看来是真的累了。她很久没睡过这么安稳，御主总会梦到从者的生平，她偶尔会突然挣扎起来，今天看来，会睡个好觉。

还好只有自己才看得到她这些样子。

他看了她很久，不是第一次这么看着她睡觉，用被子把她裹紧，隔着被子抱住她，吻了吻她的额。

小屁孩，他勾了勾嘴角，还是个一不小心就把自己弄伤的小屁孩。

然而拿捏徘徊着的人可不止她一个，他一颗心被吊起，少见的惶恐，又被轻轻放回去，如今居然有了后患。

夜长也会梦多。

她半睡半醒，张开腿，任由库丘林肆意爱抚她，熟练地逗弄她。她一呻吟，库丘林就把她吻得死死的，于是她顺从地让他吻遍自己全身，在自己身上留下斑驳的吻痕，一个接一个，一串接一串。水声啧啧作响，他的手指都是自己的体液，她便贪心地舔弄他的手，还有他戴在食指上的戒指。漆黑的夜里她只听得到两个人粗重的吐息，热浪都喷在自己唇间，她的手便环在库丘林的脖子上，意犹未尽地索要更多的吻，库丘林照做不误。肌肉紧绷又放松，她倒吸一口气，手在他背上不安分地挠起来，继而断断续续地叫出声。一开始她还有些介意，到后来却坦诚无比。整个人都湿透了，又仿佛被捞起烘干再扔进水里。库丘林留下吻痕，她也不示弱地要挠花他的背，库丘林依然像没事人一样进出着。她懵懂无知，但她的恋人循循善诱，一步一步带着她走向这无尽的欢愉。

最后她的背贴着他的胸膛，臀贴着小腹，大腿被他掰开，库丘林从她的后颈一路啃咬到她后肩，留下一串绯红。她红着眼睛用力地呼吸，叫不出什么好听的声音，也敌不过那器官的磨抵，喘着气着要他出去，库丘林置若罔闻，反而更加卖力。最后意识迷糊，泪眼朦胧地抱着他，哼哼地撒起娇来。

她无力地躺在他怀里，库丘林温柔地抚摸她的背，她累得不行，手环在他腰上，突然想起什么，“你以前……”

“没有，”他冷静地回答道，“你是第一个。”

“那以后……”

“嗯，就你一个。”

“我信不过你。”

“不骗你。”

“你就会骗我。之前还说教我卢恩魔术，每次都说下一次。”

库丘林吻了吻她耳朵，把一直带在自己食指上那枚戒指脱下来，套进她中指，“真不骗你。”

她想笑，又想哭，脸埋在他怀里，“臭男人。”

她渐渐恢复，库丘林寸步不离身，连洗澡都包揽下来，那些吻痕消失了又重新出现，反反复复。别人都说难得看到她那么放松。戒指有点大，她拜托达芬奇亲改了个合适的尺寸。除掉必要的战斗，她整日整日窝在库丘林怀里。迦勒底不知道从哪里找来一张很大的摇椅，库丘林像个老太公一样天天坐在上面，立香也爬上去，坐他隔壁，两个人没事就在那晃啊晃，好像晃着晃着下一秒就能白了头一样。库丘林嫌弃她，说怎么老气横秋得像个老太婆。立香笑着吻他，说老了就这样，也不错。

什么老太婆，你可是我永远的小屁孩，要人不停哄的。库丘林想着，兀自摇头。

她去了新的特异点，没法带上库丘林，回来时第一眼就看到在管制室门口等她的他，还没问候就抱了个满怀。

相视无言，最后是库丘林先笑了出来，她也跟着笑，又是没完没了的拥吻，要说的话都碎在唇齿的交融之中，一片无声，她在他怀里沉沉睡去。

想和他在一起。

要在一起很久。

不想离开他。

英灵有轮回不断的生命，她只是一个普通人，所以。

只盼自己老了，他能目送自己离去。

这是她最简单的心愿。

**最缤纷的花园游乐过**

**但求动心**

**就算是世界末日抚心自问**

**都想秒秒惊心**

**最宽广的公园游乐过**

**为何认真**

**若我倘占一席位都想入座**

**观赏这个惊险人生**

**Author's Note:**

> 惊了，居然是罗曼尼还在旮旯底的时候（


End file.
